crystalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:M
Welcome Hi, welcome to CrystalClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mistyfoots Memoirs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bimmeh-boy (Talk) 01:34, July 26, 2010 YOU DESTROYED MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHY!?!?!? FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 11:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it, but if I find you snooping around destroying it again your gonna wish you hadnt...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 11:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I'm so scared! I don't even LIKE this site. My friend was reccomended it, but now I see that it's not a nice one. Too many people. :P Then why did you have to destroy something I made with my own hands?and everyone on this wiki is my friends.FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey you your not aloud to delete sstuff on my wiki unless you put it there. If you don't like mu site don't come here!Bimmeh-boy 10:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) My friend put allot of work into this Wikia and if there's a way of kicking people of or banning them, be sure we will find a way. stop ruining the fun for everyone and act your age. Seriously, if you don't like it, then get lost...Too many people my foot1 there's no more than 10 people on the particualr wiki! *rolleyes*-This dog is dog a dog good dog way dog to dog keep dog an dog idiot dog busy dog for dog 20 dog seconds dog... 10:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) And why should it matter unless your jealouse of my wiki. Just leave if you don't like it. Bimmeh-boy 10:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I am not jealous! THis site is SO STUPID! IT SHOULD BE DESTROYED! .....Or painted a different color. White, uh-uh. AndI have my own site already! THIS SITE IS REALLY DUMB. I am evil, I will be back even if you block me. http://hollyleaf.wikia.com you ARe dumb arent you!?!?!?!?!?you are the biggest JERK ive ever met!Why cant you just leave this site ALONE!?!?!?!I will personally report you if you do not undo everything you've done!)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 00:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Leave it alone Splash. Scum like that arn't worth your time. I'm sorry you dislike the color of my wiki i thought it constated quite well. I'd apreciate if you don't insult or destory anything here. I can take useful critisim but i cannot take just plain meaness. Oh and I blocked you once and will do it again please do not post anything mean here or i will block you for longer next time. Hello, I'd like to invite you to www.Hollyleaf.wikia.com, and join our RP! And here's a message from M&M, don't know you know her................[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] OMG! D:< How DARE you block me for unjust reasons. I was totally right about everything. You're just little freaks that are so stupid, like this site, and will never be liked and if I could ban you, I would. You SO don't deserve to be an admin. First of all, do NOT ever call someone a spaz just because they get on your nerves. That' s very innapropriate for two admin. of the wiki. My friend was correct on you guys. You don't deserve to be an admin if this is how you treat new/anonymous users. Second of all, FinalFreakySplash, I think sometimes when a user says they "know copyright" then it technically means that they've seen your account with claimed pictures that should not be altered. I've seen your account on here since you invited my friend to join, and I saw how I was unjustly blocked. Third of all,Bim, I am ashamed in you. For being the creator of this wiki, I would suspect more humility from you and your 'friend, FinalFreakySplash. I think that you and your friend both take your panic privelage and abuse it. Freak, don't call new users names and Bim, don't agree. I'd suggest not asking anyone else to join. Because at this rate, you'll start losing users with your rudeness. D:< [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] When my ban is over, I will kill you for life, and if swearing wasn't allowed, then I'd cuss you out. Also, Bim is the biggest ______ that god ever invented. HE shoud _____ die or go to _____ ___ where he can frickin ban everyone there! There ya go, I just copied and pasted it! :D [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] ' I am sorry if it offended you, my friend just told me to do that.' Look I know your right and I do have anger issues. I tend to blow up in peoples faces before thinking. I banned M&M because she was upseting my friends. In future I will think before banning someone. I'm sorry if i upset you with my band. Do forgive me but in future please don't start deleting stufff if you have a problem with it. If the color of my wiki bothers you I will find a way to change to a different color that we all agree on. I will try to come to an agree ment with you. After reading this message please do come to my talk page and make a list of things you do not like about my site and if they're resenable i will try and change them. I didn't mean any offense and do beg your pardon for my rash behavioure. Bimmeh-boy 15:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Why was i born?I have a hard time wherever i go....))) That was not me. [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] But, thanks, Bim. Just, the pics you have seem copyrighted. You should ask the ppl who do it. XD[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Erm the pics belong to me so... Blimey O'riley, I come back from a week and see a full scale arguement! xD Rofl I know right! D:[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Lolers.Bimmeh-boy 16:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't a joke, Holly. There was no need to say Rofl, I was mainly stating a fact.